Mixed Mode levels
Mixed levels (or Mixed Mode levels, as is referred to on mobile) are levels with two or more different objectives. They only occur at very high levels. Currently, there is only one type of mixed level, where the player has to bring down all ingredients and clear all the jelly. Sugar Crush is like candy order and ingredients levels, where remaining moves will become striped candies. Mixed levels currently make up roughly / *100 round 2}}% of all levels, at total appearances, all situated at the high levels. All mixed levels are the combination of jelly and ingredients levels. There was formly jelly and timed level, but they were converted into regular jelly levels. The icon is a half pink, half blue circle with a swirl in the middle. Like all level types (except moves levels and jelly levels on web version, moves levels and candy order levels on mobile version), it has its own music theme. Mixed Mode levels are the most difficult level types in the game. They only appear very far in the game. Only a few Mixed Mode levels are easier than medium. The first mixed level, 1688, used to be easy, but now it is also very hard and hexagonal. See the full list of mixed levels here (full details) or (quick view). Trivia *A mixed level marked as a hexagon level with no sugar trac on web versions will show as a moves level. However, if the player hovers over the icon, it will change back to the mixed level hexagon icon, like usual. *If an ingredient is on a jelly square and the square is hit with a special candy the jelly square will be removed. **On web version, this won't happen if a jelly fish appears on the square or if it is hit with a lollipop hammer. **On mobile version, jelly fish can remove jelly behind an ingredient, but lollipop hammer cannot be used on an ingredient, whether it has jelly behind or not. *When an ingredient is collected, the jelly that is in the ingredient exit will lose one layer. This also happens with chocolate. If an ingredient goes to an exit, the chocolate squares next to the exit will be removed. This does not happen on mobile version. *On web version, despite the fact that both jelly fish and coconut wheel boosters can be activated at the start of the level, the jelly fish and coconut wheel still can't be combined. **On Flash version however, only jelly fish can be used, but not coconut wheel. Because of the end of Flash version, all further mixed levels will only allow the use of jelly fish. *The panel which shows objectives will show both jelly and ingredients. According to an old screenshot of level 1688 there were originally going to be two different panels, one for jelly and one for ingredients. **For mobile version, while jelly levels and ingredients levels show the objective as "item n / t", in mixed mode they are just shown as "item n", like in candy order levels. **If the target requires jelly and cherry, but no hazelnut, the second slot will be empty. *Sprinkle Sea became the first episode to have all 6 level types. *There may be a mixed level in the future where both jelly fish and coconut wheels appear in the same level at the start. If so, it may be at the same time an update allows jelly fish and coconut wheels to be combined together. *Level 2127 was the first mixed mode level to have 50 moves, but got buffed to have 38 moves. Now the first one is Level 2149. *Currently, level 1750, level 1934, level 2130, level 2169, level 2246 and level 2311 are only ones to have difficulty lower than medium! *The unreleased version of level 1931 was thought to be the combination of ingredients levels and candy order levels, and the unreleased version of level 2090 was thought to be the combination of jelly levels and candy order levels. However, they are not true since those versions are glitched. *Mixed mode levels appeared later than when all episode characters made an appearance. The last episode character is the Count, at the 99th episode, Dessert Desert, fifteen episodes prior. *This is the last level type on Flash version. *Formly, there were Jelly and timed combination mixed levels, but they were all removed. Notable levels *'Level 1688' - The first ever mixed level and the jelly + ingredients combination level. This level resembles level 1092, but has jellies on the main area and 25 fewer moves. **A jelly and an ingredients level precedes this level as a prelude. **It is also the first sugar drop mixed level. **It is also a hexagonal mixed mode level. **It is also a super hard mixed mode level. **Before the buff, this was the easiest mixed mode level. *'Level 1690' - Originally the first hexagonal mixed level before the buff of level 1688 and the first level where ingredients appear on jelly squares at the start. *'Level 1695' - First 6 coloured mixed level. Also the first one to have magic mixers. *'Level 1697' - First 5 coloured mixed level. Also this level resembles level 1323, but has jellies behind blockers. *'Level 1698' - This level slightly resembles level 1377, but has jellies. *'Level 1700' - First milestone mixed level and the first to have popcorn. *'Level 1703' - First mixed level with cake bombs and marmalade. *'Level 1705' - A level similar to level 1286, but with jellies behind the heart. Also the first mixed level with chocolate and locked chocolate. *'Level 1712' - This level resembles level 1082, but with jellies on main board. *'Level 1714' - First Extremely Hard mixed level before nerfing *'Level 1731' - First mixed level with regular icing and the first episode opener to be a mixed level. *'Level 1746' - First mixed level to have candy frog (and chameleon candies). *'Level 1755' - First mixed level with sugar keys and sugar chests. *'Level 1806' - First mixed level with coconut wheels. *'Level 1840' - Mystery candies appear in mixed levels. *'Level 1849' - First mixed level with jelly fish. *'Level 1852' - First mixed level with liquorice locks. *'Level 1920' - First extremely hard mixed level. *'Level 1934' - First very easy mixed level. *'Level 1951' - First mixed level requiring 10 of a single ingredient. *'Level 1996' - Last mixed level before Level 2000. *'Level 2018' - First mixed level since Level 2000. *'Level 2149' - First Mixed Level with 50 moves. *'Level 2200' - Second milestone mixed level. *'Level 2213' - Used to be a mixed level but was changed to a candy order level for reasons unknown. Unlike levels 1970 and 2159 this level didn't have the wrong level type icon and was changed completely. *'Level 2230' - The 100th mixed level. *'Level 2245' - The first mixed level with only three colours. *'Level 2379' - First mixed level with special candy cannons. *'Level 2407' - This is the first mixed level to feature the Bobber. *'Level 2418' - First mixed level with a UFO. *'Level 2428' - This was a formerly Mixed level with 10 ingredients. Now after the redesign, this is a jelly levels. *'Level 2430' - A level which was completely redesigned to feature the bobber, possibly because the original version without bobbers was designed before it was decided that bobbers would be introduced. *'Level 2467' and 2479 - The two mixed levels in Delicate Dale, the episode which celebrates the one year anniversary of mixed levels. *'Level 2508' - First mixed level with locked UFOs. *'Level 2627' - First level with locked bobbers. *'Level 2712' - The 200th mixed mode level. *'Level 2781' - Was the first jelly and timed combination but got removed. *'Level 2811' - Last level with bobbers on Flash version. *'Level 2824' - Last mixed level on Flash version. *'Level 2831' - First HTML5 exclusive mixed level. Gallery Gallery= Ingredients and jelly.png|Icon of requiring both items Htp mixed.png|How to play (mobile) Goal Mixed Mobile.png|Objective (mobile, jelly + ingredients) Mixed Level Icon Mobile.png|Mixed level icons on mobile map (1700 normal, 1695 hex) Goal-Mixed.png|Objective (web) |-| Icon= Mixed Level Sugar Drop.png|Mixed sugar drop icon on web map Level button mixed hard.png|Hard mixed mode icon on mobile Mixedlevelhexagonicon.png|Hexagon mixed mode level icon on web Mixedlevelmapicon.png|Mixed mode level icon on web map (Locked) Mixed icon on map (Web).PNG|Mixed mode level map on web (Unlocked) Mixed.png|Mixed mode level icon Level button mixed.png|Mixed mode level button on mobile |-| Glitch= 1688iconglitch.png|A mixed mode level as a moves level 1688iconglitchscrollover.png|After the player cursors on that icon...